Leaves on the Wind: ReEvolved
by Reborn Star
Summary: The greatest battle man faces is within him. Tenshi Kamito has walked on a bloody path, and the recent events had led him deeper into darkness. With his friends, Shinrin the Grovyle and Destiny Star the Froakie, Tenshi seeks a way to face his devil inside, before he loses what light is left from him...


**Leaves On The Wind: ReEvolved**

**Prologue – Way Of The Demon**

* * *

><p><strong>(Playing the song The War Still Rages Within of Metal Gear)<strong>

**S**halour City has darkened, streets were empty and only the quiet wind broke the deep silence. Only the street lamps and the moon lighted the city. On the top of a tall building was standing a young boy, a 18 years old Tenshi Marcus Kamito, Serperior-Pokemorph. He wore a white ninja outfit: A white hakama with green stripes on the sides, black shoes, a white sleeveless gi with green short-sleeved shirt under it, pink scarf which faded into dark purple towards the tips and a white mask which covered his right, terribly wounded eye - Recently obtained, Tenshi haven't treated the wound, leaving the dry blood covering half of his face. His short black hair swayed on the wind as he observed the Tower of Mastery, which peak touched the moon. With him was Shinrin, a Grovyle warrior. She wore a leather strap with a shoulder pad over her right shoulder. Her mane leaf and tail leaves swayed gently in the wind.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>enshi stared at the distance, sad.

"I have failed." He said. Shinrin, who was standing on a bit lower edge of the building, looked at him.

"Tenshi, you have to stop." She stated. Tenshi didn't even look at her, just sighed.

"What change can my emotions make? I have already betrayed everything, and everyone. Knee-deep in bodies, hands covered in blood, Demon screaming inside… How can I "stop"?" He asked. He then crouched and sat down on the edge. Shinrin looked at him dejected.

"I want to help you. Stop mourning about it – It will get better, I promise." She reassured. Tenshi shook his head and placed his left hand on his face.

"You don't understand sister!" He hissed, annoyed.

"You don't know what am I capable of, what danger am I."

"It's not you who is the danger." Shinrin countered and hopped onto the upper level of the roof, next to him.

"It's the Demon, not you."

"He's... IT, is part of me." Tenshi recalled and looked at her with a cold eye.

"…You should have just ended me right there on the arena."

"…?!" Shinrin gasped and sprang up.

"Tenshi, How could you think like that?!" She yelled. Tenshi was quiet for a moment, staring at her closely.

"Like I said, you don't understand. I'm a killer, and that's the path I'm doomed to walk on!" He declared and stood up. The speed of the wind slowly decreased, and eventually it was dead silent.

"They all know now who I really am, so I have no longer a reason hide it. I have betrayed everyone!"

"No, you haven't!" Shinrin said and approached him.

"I help you to get rid of Akuma."

"Impossible." He quickly denounced.

"Getting rid of something you know nothing about - It's my past, every conflict, every drop of blood I've shed, every life lost, by my hand!" Tenshi turned away from her and walked along the edge.

"Why you waste your time with me? Why not return home to your mother and live a happy life with your Family? You got what you wanted, and you no longer have to fight!" Shinrin was horrified of Tenshi's behavior, but kept her cool.

"It's not just my mother I want - I want the WHOLE family together. You're part of it." She said. Tenshi kept his back turned on her, but listened.

"What if the Family no longer wants me? ...No, they don't want me! Who wants to have a natural born killer with no sense of morality living near children, yet alone good people?" Tenshi shook his fist, but relaxed it. Shinrin went quiet and looked down at the streets. She noticed a light coming from a house, and saw a boy playing with an Espurr inside the house. As she looked at them, she thought about her own childhood for a moment. After few minutes, Shinrin walked to Tenshi and gently placed her hand on his right shoulder.

"Because they know, we all know, that is not you. The Demon is not your true self. I want to help you, because you helped me."

"I hid your origin from you, even if it was a lie. I accepted the rumors and that was it – I broke you for nothing!"

"So that I could have lived a happier life away from combat. You meant good, and that's what matters!"

* * *

><p><strong>A<strong>t the eastern outskirts of the city is a park and a playground. After being empty for hours, a group of four teenage rascal boys with their Pokemon were harassing a young girl. The girl wore green bandana, light orange tank top, black skin-tight trousers and yellow shoes with white bottoms. She and her Blaziken were surrounded by Scrafty, Skuntank, Haunter, Skorupi and Darmanitan. As the girl was looking at the gang's Pokemon next to her Blaziken worried, one of the rascals smirked and pointed his left index finger at her.

"Reconsider it babe: We can have more of fun if you just come with us. Wouldn't want to get... rocky, with such a nice girl." He taunted. The girl stared at him angry.

"Leave me alone!" She yelled. Blaziken's fists burned with bright flames and it was ready to defend its Trainer. As the rascals' Pokemon approached the cornered duo, hidden from the light in a tree was observing a pair of golden eyes.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>enshi and Shinrin were running through the rooftops of the city. Tenshi leaped from a house's roof onto another and jumped high to the air, grabbing the ledge of a taller building. Pulling himself over the ledge he dashed to the air and upon touching the roof sprinted. Running Shinrin stepped right on the edge of a building, kneeled, and sprang high up. She spread her arms and put her legs tightly together and fell straight towards a roof of a much lower building. She landed on all fours and without stopping sprinted towards the other end. She jumped off the roof with a front flip and l landed onto a stone fence. As she ran on the narrow fence, she looked at Tenshi, who was way ahead of her, not looking back. Upon reaching the end of the fence she crouched and leaped high to the air and wall jumped from a tree, grabbing the ledge of a house. She quickly pulled herself up and with a acrobatic front flip landed onto the roof, quickly dashing after Tenshi, who was closing the outskirts of the town.

"No matter what it takes. You don't have to live like this brother." Shinrin stated alone as she ran behind him. After landing onto another building she saw Tenshi on the other end, standing still. Shinrin stood up and caught up with him.

"Tenshi?" She asked. Tenshi was quiet like a statue, looking at the park in front of them, and the gang of rascals and the girl.

"A fight." Tenshi said as he stared at the people. Shinrin walked next to him and looked at the scenery. The girl's Blaziken kicked Darmanitan as it attempted to spring up at its Trainer. One of the rascals was carrying a tire iron, and he approached Blaziken.

"Yo, walking nugget!" He taunted. When the girl saw the boy threatening her Pokemon, she warned it screaming.

"Blaziken, look out! Behind you!" She got her Blaziken to turn around just in time as the rascal held the tire iron with both hands and prepared for a heavy swing. Suddenly out of nowhere a blue light flashed right before his eyes. He was startled and fell to the ground. The blue light hit Skorupi who was totally unaware of what happened - It cried on pain and smashed to the ground on its side, then rolled on its back, fainted. What the light left behind was water. The rascal sweated and looked at his tire iron - It was sliced in two.

"Wha-what? Who did that?!" He shouted while looking at his tool confused. On an iron beam of a swing was standing a Froakie. It wore a scarlet skirt with yellow star-patterns and a yellow bow around it. From the back of her skirt was hanging two black scabbards for wooden tonfas. It had its face covered by its hood of bubbles. As Scrafty looked at its Trainer confused, its back turned on it, Froakie leaped high to the air. Its silhouette was in the light of the moon, its shadow casting over Scrafty. Before the Hoodlum Pokemon even noticed the sudden darkening around it, Froakie hit it swiftly in the back of the head with its tonfa. Scrafty's eyes bulged and it landed face first to the ground, unconscious. Having stepped to a clear open area, the Bubble Frog Pokemon was quickly spotted by everyone in the area, including sharp-eyed Tenshi and Shinrin.

* * *

><p><strong>(Playing the song HarmoNIZE of Soul Eater)<strong>

**T**he rascals, the girl, Blaziken, Skuntank and Darmanitan looked at the sudden participant surprised.

"Where did you come from, frog?!" One of the rascals yelled at it. Froakie twirled its tonfa and returned it to its scabbard, all while keeping her eyes locked on the gang and their Pokemon. Froakie stood up on its legs and placed its left hand on its tonfa. As it kept its eyes on Skuntank which approached it, it thought.

_"Way of the Assassin 1: conceal yourself in darkness, become one with the shadows. Seek the way to your target." _She started to take steady steps, one at the time while keeping a close eye on the tanking Skunk Pokemon. Skuntank smirked at its opponent.

"(This is not a place for a baby. Why don't cha go to your mama?)" It taunted. Darmanitan suddenly joined it. Their Trainers stepped right behind their respective Pokemon. The rascal carrying the half of the tire iron threw the piece away, stood up and stared at the girl.

"Is that yours?!" He asked yelling. The girl was as confused as the others.

"Uh, no. I've never even soon such a Pokemon." She stated. Froakie slowly walked sideways, preparing for an attack. She slowly pulled half of her tonfa from the scabbard, and thought.

_"Way of the Assassin 2: Know your target. Understand his every move and thought. Seek his weak spot." _Suddenly Darmanitan started to make gorilla-like noises and hit its chest repeatedly with its fists, then rushed towards Froakie.

_"Way of the Assassin 3: Before your target knows your existence..."_ Froakie pulled her tonfa from the scabbard, and when Darmanitan pulled its burning fist back, ready for a punch, she jumped over the Pokemon. Darmanitan was caught off guard by her sudden move and it tripped because of a instant stop.

"_(...DEFEAT HIM)!_" She landed, and in seconds hit the Blazing Pokemon in its right knee and with a quick swing pulled her second tonfa, hitting it in the same spot, and with force swept the already poorly balancing Pokemon off its feet. Darmanitan landed on its back.

"(Ugh... Think you can stop me like that baby?!)" Darmanitan growled, but suddenly Froakie leaped high to the air. After placing the tonfas into their scabbards she placed her palms together, and water formed between them, taking a form of a five-pointed star. Froakie stared at Darmanitan with a confident smile.

"Water..." When the water had taken its complete shape, she drew it behind her with her right hand, and with a powerful swing hurled it.

"...Shuriken!" She screamed. The star of water accelerated towards the Blazing Pokemon, who screamed startled. The star hit it in the chest and the impact caused the star to explode as a fountain in seconds. Fire-element Darmanitan was covered in water, fainted. Froakie landed next to it, and while staying kneeled, looked at Skuntank, and smirked. Skuntank looked at her rather impressed, but suddenly one of the rascals walked past it, holding an iron pipe.

"Get lost! Shush shush!" He said angry while pointing the pipe at Froakie. The young Water Pokemon took a stance and prepared for an attack. The girl was horrified and she rushed between her and the rascal.

"Leave it alone!" She demanded. Without saying anything the rascal lifted the iron pipe, ready to hit the girl as well. On the roof Tenshi looked at the rascal threatening them, angry. Shinrin noticed his shaking fist.

"Tenshi, wait. Let's handle this together! There's no need for bloodshed!" She reasoned. Tenshi, however, had a glowing red eye and dark stripes on his cheeks and forehead.

"How… dare they?!" He hissed like a snake.

* * *

><p><strong>(Playing the song Return To Ashes of Metal Gear)<strong>

**T**he rascal grabbed the girl by her tank top's collar while keeping the pipe ready for a swing.

"So it is yours, bitch! It attacked my Scrafty!" Blaziken rushed to aid its Trainer, but Haunter appeared before it out of nowhere, blocking its path. It showed its tongue's whole length. The Blaze Pokemon jumped back a bit and inhaled deep. It surprised the Ghost Pokemon with a quick Flamethrower, and being very close to stream of fire, it had no time to even react. The girl had grabbed the rascal's wrist and tried to shake herself free. As the other rascals looked at the struggling girl rather amused, the boy holding the pipe laughed sinisterly.

"Should have acted nice when had the chance!" He taunted and swung the pipe. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew through the park, and the rascal's hand was grabbed. The girl had closed her eyes in panic, but after few short seconds she opened her eyes slowly, and saw a white ninja. The rascal turned to his right, seeing a fire-red eye. Tenshi held his wrist in a tight grip, but suddenly twisted it hard. Screaming in pain the rascal dropped the pipe and fell backwards as Tenshi tugged his arm.

"Hey, who are you?! Where did you come from?!" The other three rascals wondered. Tenshi looked at the rascal he had grabbed deep into his eyes, seeing fear. He lifted his right hand, and with a swift karate chop hit the rascal in the throat. The girl gasped and looked as Tenshi let go of the boy and let him fall to the ground.

"SPIKE!" One of the rascals shouted horrified. Some blood was on the rascal's lips. Tenshi slowly turned around to face them, his red eye gleaming. The girl looked at Tenshi and the dead-looking roughneck.

"A-are you...? H-hello?" She called the rascal. Blaziken stepped next to its Trainer and held its left arm between her and Tenshi. One of the rascals got very angry at Tenshi and searched his pocket for a stiletto.

"Now you're dead!" The second roughneck declared. Tenshi turned his whole body around and started to slowly walk towards them. Shinrin had leaped from the roof and was crouched on a top of a street lamp.

"Tenshi, don't lose yourself." She hoped, while holding her hands together.

* * *

><p><strong>W<strong>hen the rascal revealed his stiletto, Tenshi stopped, the gleam in his eye turning into crimson with a thin horizontal light. His palms had a weak greenish glow and his heartbeat steadily rose. The rascal wielding the stiletto approached Tenshi.

"And who are you anyway?! Her boyfriend?!" He asked, and suddenly rushed towards him. The girl jumped and Blaziken braced itself. Tenshi, however, stood still. When the rascal swung his arm ready to stab him, he was suddenly stopped like against a wall. He had received a heavy attack in his chest. The rest of the gang watched as the rascal flew and crashed against a bench, flipping over it and smashing his head to the sand hard. Tenshi had struck him with a long, green tail. When Froakie noticed movement behind Tenshi and saw the tail, she was shocked.

"What...?" She gasped. Tenshi hissed under his mask, then took three steps towards them. As he moved his tail swayed clearly, exposing his true self to the people and Pokemon around him.

"Wha-wha-a... T-t-ta-TAIL?!" A rascal pointed at Tenshi. The girl, Blaziken and Froakie stared at him in shock.

"Where did that...? What are you?!" The girl was horrified. Tenshi suddenly started to glow white/green, his body growing significantly longer, and his eye glowing even brighter. Fourth of the rascals stared at the scenery in horror.

"It... it's a... MONSTER!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. When the light faded, surrounded by people and Pokemon was standing a dark Serperior. Tenshi now had dark green scales, much lighter green underside, almost black leaves and over his right eye was running a horrifying wound surrounded by dry blood. Tenshi bared his fangs at the rascals and their Pokemon. Skuntank, who was standing behind him, sneaked behind him. Froakie, while still totally surprised, noticed the skunk readying for an attack, and screamed.

"Watch out!" She warned. Tenshi reacted to the scream by turning around, just in time as Skuntank leaped towards him. Suddenly a green light hit it fast and hard. Shinrin then punched it, sending it flying towards an another pair of swings. It landed and slid on the ground between the swings, defeated by the sneak attack. Shinrin canceled her Leaf Blade and looked at Tenshi, who looked at her back.

"Tenshi, hold on!" She pleaded. Unfortunately, Tenshi hissed, and dashed at blinding speed towards the third rascal who was closer to him than the fourth. With a swift tackle he crashed right in the boy's stomach, forcing all the air out of him. Lifting his head fast Tenshi hit him in the jaw and hit him in the legs with his whip-like tail, just under the knees. The rascal landed face first to the ground, already in deep pain. Without looking back at him, the black snake hissed at the last conscious rascal, showing his tongue at him. Retreating fast, he turned around and sprinted away from him, towards the city center.

"POLICE! THERE'S A MONSTER!" He screamed at the top of his lungs. Tenshi dashed towards him and bit him in the right ankle. A loud scream echoed through the city.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>enshi transformed back into human and turned around, facing the rascal. He was holding his right ankle, whimpering and moaning. When he dared to open his eyes, he couldn't avoid Tenshi's red eye. As his prey clattered his teeth and cried, Tenshi crouched and grabbed him by his leather jack, tugging him up with force. Immediately Tenshi pushed him against a street lamp. Their eyes met and Tenshi hissed under his mask.

"Don't kill me!" The rascal shivered.

"Does it matter if I did? Would anyone notice if one street rat vanishes? Preying on the innocents, taking what is not yours!" Tenshi berated.

"I'm sorry! Just don't…" The boy pleaded, but Tenshi suddenly hissed very loudly and he threw him away to the ground.

"You all say the same lie! You are just trying to save yourself!" He stepped next to him and placed his left foot on his chest. Shinrin looked at him in shock, but when she saw the tip of his tail next to his head, pointing at the rascal, she quickly figured out his intention. She rushed towards him and sprang up.

"Tenshi, don't!" She yelled, and tackled him just when he was about to attack. Tenshi fell to the ground and his tail sank into the ground like a spear. Shinrin was kneeling next to him, keeping his arms still.

"Tenshi, please. Resist it!" She said. Tenshi struggled against her grip, but suddenly he heard a voice.

"_Angel!" _Hana's voice echoed in his head. Tenshi looked at the dirt with shocked look on his face, his pupil almost invisible.

"_Can we play hide-and-seek?" _Hana's voice asked. On Tenshi's eye appeared a tear, then he burst to river of tears.

* * *

><p><strong>(Playing the song Calling To The Night of Metal Gear)<strong>

**T**enshi sobbed quietly as he got up slowly. Shinrin kept close to him, holding his left arm gently. Without looking at the rascal, he hissed at him.

"Get lost! I don't want to see you ever again!" He demanded. The rascal took the chance and sprinted out of the park. Crying Tenshi slowly lifted his head and looked at the night sky without stars.

"My star... no longer shines." He whispered. Shinrin wanted to reassure him, but Tenshi suddenly ran out of the park and headed to the Route 12. Shinrin, after looking at the girl and Froakie, sprinted after him. From the town side approached lights. Froakie looked at Shinrin vanishing into the dark woods. The lights brightened, and a voice yelled.

"What the hell happened here?" It was Officer Jenny with four policemen. The girl and her Blaziken were relieved to see the police.

"Over here!" The girl waved her hand at the group. remembering the Bubble Frog Pokemon, she looked at the spot where it was - It was no longer present.

* * *

><p><strong>O<strong>n a tiny open area deep in the woods Tenshi was sitting with head pressed to his legs. Shinrin was sitting next to him. While she wanted to reassure him, she figured out it was best to for him to let it out in private. She looked straight forward, sad. Tenshi lifted his head a bit and placed his right hand into his gi. He took out Hana's butterfly necklace, her personal treasure.

_"Happy birthday Hana!" _Tenshi had a memory flash of Hana's second birthday, when he gave her the butterfly charm. Since then Hana has worn the charm. She had given it to him as a promise to keep journeying in Kalos while Tenshi and Shinrin take a time out. Tenshi sobbed and tear fell on the charm. On a branch observing them was Froakie. Shinrin sensed her presence and slowly looked at the tree, seeing the shady figure.

"You can come out." She said. Froakie slowly stepped out of the shadows and dropped from the branch on to a lower one, then to the ground. Tenshi gave her a look, then looked away from her. Shinrin closed her eyes and stood up.

"Do you want something?" Shinrin asked.

"...U-um..." Froakie responded, then spoke up properly.

"Is something wrong? Why are you sad?" She asked Tenshi. Tenshi looked at her again, but didn't answer. Froakie read from his expression that he was deeply upset.

"Can I help you?" She asked. Shinrin was surprised of the young Water Pokemon's offer.

"You mind telling us why are you here?" Shinrin asked.

"Is there anything I can do to make you feel better? Anything?" She asked. Tenshi lifted his head and looked at the youngling.

_"She reminds me of Hana." _He thought. Froakie placed her hands together and bowed.

"My name is Destiny Star." She introduced herself.

"I'm Shinrin, and he is Tenshi, my brother." Shinrin introduced. Tenshi hugged his legs and looked at Destiny Star as if she was Hana. The young Froakie walked to Tenshi.

"I want to help others, and seeing you sad, I just want to know if I can be of help. Can I help you?" She asked.

_"She talks like Hana." _Tenshi thought. Shinrin sighed and stood up.

"I'm sorry youngling, but you have to leave." She said. Destiny Star looked at her.

"I'm afraid you can't help with his situation. It's not that simple."

"Oh. Well then, I'm sorry for wasting your time." Destiny Star bowed.

"It's okay." Tenshi said.

"You remind me of... someone." He stated.

"I do?" She asked. Tenshi looked up at the sky.

"It's getting late. It's not safe to move in forests after dusk. You should stay and rest." He stated. Shinrin looked at her brother's sudden change of attitude surprised.

* * *

><p><strong>T<strong>enshi and Shinrin were resting on a grass while Destiny Star was sitting on her knees next to a campfire. Tenshi stared at the stars quietly.

"Tenshi-san, can I ask you something?" Destiny Star asked. Tenshi slowly sat up.

"Go ahead."

"Who do I remind you of? Someone close to you?" She asked. Tenshi was quiet for a moment. Shinrin sat up and looked at him. Tenshi finally answered.

"Yes, my little sister. The way you want to help strangers, is just like the way she wants to help anyone. Her name is Hana." Destiny Star stood up and yawned. Shinrin looked at Tenshi.

"Tenshi, do you have plans? Where should we go?" She asked. Tenshi looked down, which was enough for her.

"...I don't know why, but..." Tenshi started, then looked at Destiny Star.

"...I feel like I should talk about it, but... I don't want to scare you." He said. Destiny Star walked next to him.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to. But, I really want to help you." She said. Tenshi thought for a moment, then made a decision.

"If I tell you, will you promise... not to denounce me. I have already been condemned by my family and friends." He asked. Destiny Star thought, and decided to touch his left hand, and nodded to him.

"I promise. If it makes you feel better, I listen." She said. Tenshi felt somewhat relieved. He then looked at Shinrin.

"Tenshi, she doesn't have to hear all of it." She said. Tenshi nodded, then looked at Destiny Star.

"It's a long story, but the recent events led me to this."

"Let me start." Shinrin said. Destiny Star sat down her legs crossed and looked at the Wood Gecko Pokemon.

"It all started, when I..."

* * *

><p><strong>Yes, back in the zero again. Now, what I have to say, is that while I apologize for this more-or-less expected move, I have no regrets. Let's see... one ghost profile, three past stories... I have done this about six times. I have my reasons, but the greatest one is that I want to give all of you good stories. Problem may, or may not be, lack of feedback. I can be very self-criticizing towards myself and often times I can be very negative, so receiving comments from you can make a very big difference<strong>**. I want to be a writer, but I don't want to be invisible here on FanFiction. Now don't get me wrong, those who have followed and liked my stories, I'm so grateful to you. Why I end up removing and altering many things is that I can't tell what is wrong with my story, and with my perfection curse, I'm the biggest, and most negative, critic.**

**Seeing just one message popping to my message box saying "Your story is Liked/Followed by X" is like a lottery win for me - No joke! I'd like to ask you who like this story to keep giving me feedback. It makes me very happy and inspires me to keep going. That's all I have to say. Thank you! ^_^**

* * *

><p><strong>New deviations on DeviantART<strong>

**1. Destiny ****Star**


End file.
